Misteri Pesanmu
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: Halilintar yang pemarah, Gempa yang khawatiran, Taufan yang suka main hati, Blaze yang kekanak-kanakkan, Ice yang pemalas, Thorn yang peragu, dan Solar yang punya dua wajah. Di antara mereka, siapakah pelakunya?—Atau, cerita tentang sayembara Yaya untuk menemukan siapa dari ketujuh pemuda bermasalah itu yang selalu mengiriminya pesan misterius disetiap malamnya. AU, Harem!Yaya.


_Bing!_

Anda mendapat satu pesan baru:

 _00:13_

 _Read,_

 _Ilusi_

 _Oh, aku tak menyangka, kita bertemu lagi._

 _Aku melihatmu mengurusi semak belukar hari ini, lho. Apa tanaman jelek itu akan kau sulap menjadi sebuah buket bunga yang indah? Melihat rekormu, aku takkan terkejut. Kau punya talenta, kenapa disia-siakan? Cuma, kuperingatkan saja, ya; hati-hatilah dengan durinya. Tanaman mungkin diam, tapi mereka membawa duri yang tajam untuk menyakiti._

 _Huh, kalau dipikir-pikir, sama persis, ya, seperti manusia._

 _Hmm, apa kau mengerti apa maksudku? Tidak? Ah, tak apa. Aku terlalu filosofikal untuk kesehatanku. Dokter bilang begitu kemarin. Atau mungkin adikku. Entahlah, antara kedua orang itu, siapa yang lebih menyebalkan? Yang menurutmu mendapat juara satu itulah yang mengucapkannya._

 _Tapi, sepertinya adikku, deh._

 _Ya, pasti adikku._

Anyway _, apa kabarmu, Hanna? Baik?_

 _...Masih kehilangan jejakku?_

Yaya membaca ulang setiap paragraf, setiap kalimat, dan setiap kata isi pesan dari pengirim misteriusnya itu paling tidak tiga kali sekarang, menahan pekikan kecil untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Juga rasa hina untuk kalimat yang terakhir. Setiap harinya—Yaya tak tahu sejak kapan persisnya—pesan darinyalah yang satu-satunya Yaya tunggu-tunggu dari fajar hingga malam, yang dapat membuat dunianya terguncang, emosinya tercampur aduk, hatinya berdebar-debar, dan darahnya memompa ekstrem sebab adrenalin yang menggairahkan.

Ini semua, karena Yaya tak tahu identitas Ilusi yang sebenarnya. Siapa dirinya dan bagaimana Ilusi mendapat nomornya, itu semua adalah misteri terbesar yang gatal ingin Yaya ungkap. Bagaimana Ilusi tahu segalanya tentangnya tapi tidak sebaliknya juga membuat Yaya jengkel. _Sangatlah tak adil!_ pikirnya. Ia ingin sekali tahu siapa Ilusi itu sebenarnya. Misteri yang dapat terkuak kini jika ia mengikuti permainannya.

Itupun, bila keberuntungan berada dipihaknya.

Mencapai keputusan, Yaya tekan tombol _balas pesan_ , sekali lagi bermain _game_ yang mereka sepakati dalam perkataan mereka.

 _00:20_

 _HannaYH_

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

Mengirim pesan yang sama, kalimat demi kalimat dengan mantap untuk yang kesekian kalinya disetiap malamnya, Yaya berharap kali ini—atau lebih tepatnya besok hari—ia akan berhasil. Tuhan, sekali iniii saja, biarkanlah dia mengungkap misteri ini! Ia pun mulai menunggu, menggigit guling dan berbaring diranjang secara telentang sembari menatap permukaan ponselnya dengan intens.

 _Bing!_

Huh, tumben.

Untungnya, Yaya sepertinya tak perlu menunggu lama-lama untuk balasan yang amat ia tunggu-tunggu itu. Satu kata sebagai petunjuk seperti biasa berbinar dari balik kaca ponselnya.

 _00:21_

 _Read,_

 _Ilusi_

 _Buku._

Yaya tersenyum.

Dan permainan sekali lagi dimulai.

* * *

 **Misteri Pesanmu**

 ** _Adiaz Rue_**

 **Puzzle I:**

 **Seribu Kata dalam Lembaran**

* * *

 _ **Senin, 07:05**_

"Tadaaa!"

Terkejut, Yaya menengadahkan kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca, tak menyangka akan bertatap langsung dengan Solar yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya, gelagatnya sudah seperti melamarnya saja, membuat Yaya malu bukan main karena satu sapuan ke sekitar mereka, Yaya tahu persis kalau dia dan Solar telah jadi tontonan orang yang lalu-lalang di depan halte bus. Entah maunya itu apa, tapi pemuda berkacamata berbingkai jingga cerah itu tersenyum penuh arti, menyodorkan Yaya seputung bunga matahari liar seolah itu adalah wadah sebongkah cincin berlian.

Yaya tersenyum canggung, berpikir, _lagi?_

Meski agak muak, Yaya tetap merasa tak tega hati serta sadar diri kalau mereka ini tengah diawasi beribu pasang mata sekarang. Mau tak mau, Yaya terima saja bunga tersebut, meletakkan bukunya untuk beristirahat di pangkuannya.

"Makasih, Solar." celetuknya, setulus yang ia bisa.

Kalau mungkin, senyum Solar makin merekah.

"Sama-sama!"

Berpikir tugasnya mengisi kuota rutinitas pagi mereka usai, Solar pun meloncat dan menghempaskan diri ke bangku kosong di sebelah Yaya, mengisi tempat miliknya itu seperti biasanya. Kakinya terayun-ayun seperti anak kecil yang dibawa orang tuanya pergi tamasya, wajahnya berseri-seri mengamati kendaraan laju berbagai bentuk dan jenis serta orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Namun, perhatiannya lekas saja kembali terarah kepada Yaya. Seperti paku pada pucuk magnet, ketertarikannya tak bisa ditahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ya." mulainya. "Kamu lagi baca apa?"

"Huh?" lenguh gadis itu, tak mendengarkan ataupun memedulikannya. Sebegitu terpotongnya ia dengan dunia nyata, wajahnya saja sampai tenggelam ke dalam lembaran buku tersebut. Semenjak menunggu di halte bus cuma sekali saja ia mengangkat kepalanya dan momen itu tak dapat dihitung.

Solar merengut.

"Aku bilang—..."

 _Ciiittt!_

Bus yang memarkirkan diri secara tiba-tiba di trotoar sebelah halte tempat tunggu mereka biasanya membuat kalimat Solar terpotong dan mata Yaya naik lagi dari bukunya. Beserta para penumpang yang lain, kedua siswa SMA tapi beda sekolah itu masuk menyesaki dan mencari-cari tempat duduk yang tersisa. Solar tentu langsung berinisiatif untuk duduk menemani dan berduaan dengan Yaya.

Tetapi, belum pemuda berkacamata itu menemukan kursi yang pas buat mereka berdua, Yaya sudah jalan duluan melewatinya dan terduduk di samping nenek-nenek peot yang membawa tas anyam berisi ayam jago, meninggalkan dirinya untuk menyesak duduk di barisan paling belakang berdesakan di tengah-tengah anak punk yang sepertinya tak pernah mandi sekalipun dalam hidupnya dan bocah SD yang kemungkinan besar penderita obesitas.

Solar menghela napasnya, menatap rindu sosok Yaya yang meninggalkan bukunya, tersiksa karena dipatoki ayam jago si nenek peot.

 _Biarlah_ , pikirnya, optimis. _Kan, masih ada hari esok._

Ya, besok.

Mesin bus menderu, dan satu tancapan kuat pada gas, mereka melaju meninggalkan halte.

* * *

 _ **Senin, 07:24**_

Yaya memasuki kelas XI-IPA 2 tanpa kendala yang berarti, membuatnya ingin sujud syukur lima atau tujuh kali kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Tapi, untungnya, ia dapat menahan kehendak _gaje_ -nya ini, berjalan menyusuri sela-sela meja menuju tempat duduknya dengan ketentraman yang hanya dapat ia miliki bila pertama kali memasuki kelas di pagi hari.

Ya, begitulah Yaya orangnya, damai dan penyuka disiplin.

Anehnya, kelas Yaya lagi kosong melompong didetik-detik tenggat jam pelajaran seperti sekarang ini. Padahal Yaya sudah khawatir sekali, lho, mengira ia sudah telat dan memusnahkan rekor tak pernah datang terlambatnya. Tapi ternyata kawan sekelasnya yang lain telah minggat entah ke mana, meninggalkan kelas dengan dirinya saja seorang di dalamnya.

 _Murid macam apa mereka itu, hah?!_

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menggubris ke mana yang lainnya pergi, gadis berkerudung merah muda itu telah menempati tempat duduknya di barisan kedua dekat jendela, satu-satunya meja yang unik mempunyai telapaknya sendiri. Telapak berwujud polos berwarna merah muda yang ujungnya dihias renda-renda putih berpita emas-kekuningan.

Ah, Yaya membuang napas menikmati kesenangan sesaat ini. Bukan suatu rahasia lagi betapa seorang Yaya Yah sangat menyukai waktu privasinya yang hanya mampu ia dapatkan bila datang terlebih duhulu dari murid-murid yang lain (atau, telat dan beruntung mendapati kelasnya kosong). Yup, di sini tak ada Solar yang usil yang bakal mengganggunya seperti di halte tadi, cuma ada dirinya dan bukunya seorang.

Tersenyum pada diri sendiri, Yaya buka tas ranselnya, merogoh isinya demi mengeluarkan buku mata pelajaran jam pertama dan membacanya ulang untuk _quiz_ nanti.

Lalu, Yaya mendengarnya.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

 _Huh_ , pikirnya, mengunus pendengarannya. _Itu, kan... langkah kaki?_

 _BRAAAK!_

"Eh, copot, lo copot! Tua-tua keladi makan jeramiii, lo, woi!"

Pintu masuk kelas telah dibuka secara paksa; alias, ditendang, membuat kebiasaan buruk Yaya yang langsung latah bila dikejutkan keluar secara berkelasnya. Yaya seketika gelagapan bersedekap, berusaha menenangkan hati yang berdegup teramat kencang.

 _Siapa yang...?!_

"Lho? Ketua Kelas latah, toh? Baru tau aku!"

Melirik ke samping, Yaya melihat seorang pemuda dengan mata biru safir berkerlap-kerlip tengah berdiri di ambang pintu yang dia 'buka' sendiri, bersandar pada daun pintu itu dan mengamati Yaya dengan tatapan geli.

Tatapan yang amat Yaya tak sukai.

"Taufan!" serunya pada pemuda itu, mencak-mencak tak terima. "Masuk itu bisa nggak, sih, biasa-biasa aja? Diputar kenopnya, didorong pintunya; apa, kek, asalkan jangan seenak tendang aja! Aku bisa jantungan tau!"

Entah kenapa, bukannya merasa bersalah, si Taufan malah menyeringai, menaik-turunkan alisnya seperti tengah mengindikasikan sesuatu. "Kalo Ketua Kelas jantungan berarti aku bisa beri kamu CPR, dong. Kan, cuma aku yang di sini! Wah, _l_ _ucky me_ ~!"

Yaya terhenyak.

 _Sial! Jangan sampe aku merona! Jangan sampe aku merona! Jangan sampe aku—...!_

Terlambat, dari cekikikan si biang kerok, Yaya bisa tebak ia pasti semerah udang rebus sekarang.

Menyedihkan.

Mencoba mengontrol rona wajahnya supaya kembali seperti semula, Yaya tak terlalu memerhatikan gerak-gerik Taufan yang melenggang tanpa beban sedikitpun dilangkahnya menuju tempat duduknya di barisan ketiga.

Yang berada tepat di belakang Yaya.

Gadis itu tak kuasa menahan helaan napasnya.

 _Cuma satu lagi bukti betapa buruknya peruntunganku dimasa SMA ini_ , dumel batinnya, tangannya kembali lanjut mengambil buku-buku materi bacanya yang memang rencana semulanya; jika Taufan tidak masuk dan mengacaukan paginya.

Tetapi, seolah menyebut—baca: mengutuk—namanya dalam hati itu sesakti sebuah mantra guna, Taufan berulah lagi dengan menyolek bahu Yaya tanpa adanya biadab, membuat sang gadis geram dan hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

 _Kulabrak baru tahu rasa, nih, anak!_

"Apa?!" bentaknya 'halus', berbalik mendelik ke arah Taufan.

Ekspetasi Yaya yang mengharapkan sebersit rasa hormat runtuh sudah, mendapati wajah pemuda urak-urakkan itu yang dipelas menyerupai anak kucing yang memohon, terkekeh dengan malu-malu. "Begini, nih, Ketua Kelas, aku lupa—..."

Sebelum Taufan dapat menjelaskan situasinya lebih rinci lagi, Yaya mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk membungkamnya, bergerak secara spontan untuk mengulurkan sebuah buku catatan ke arahnya; yang, tentu, langsung Taufan comot dengan senang hati.

"Aih, Ketua Kelas tau aja deh aku belum ngerjain PR! Tankie yu~."

Yaya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, berusaha tabah, mengelus-ngelus dada dan menatap telapak mejanya, lagi-lagi bertanya-tanya kenapa ia selalu saja takluk dan membantu Taufan bila dia lupa membuat PR-nya. Kejadian ini sudah seperti rutinitas mereka sehari-hari, senatural Yaya yang memesan bakso sewaktu menikmati istirahat keduanya, dan sungguh, Yaya mulai membenci dirinya yang mau dipergunakan begitu saja.

Tetapi...

Wajah Yaya segera melembut, matanya tak urung kembali pada buku-buku pelajaran yang telah ia sebar di atas mejanya, gerakan pulpen Taufan yang menyontek isi catatannya seolah menghinoptisnya, membuatnya cuma ingin melihat pemuda itu seorang.

Dan begitulah bagaimana para murid lain menemukan mereka: Yaya yang mengamati Taufan dalam diam dan Taufan yang teramat fokus dalam menyalin isi catatan Yaya. Mereka tak sadar akan kawan sekelas mereka yang berbondong-bondong mulai memasuki ruang kelas tepat dengan berlantunnya pengumuman masuk, terhayut dalam dunia masing-masing.

Pagi itu sampai gurunya masuk, tak sekalipun Yaya sentuh buku pelajarannya.

* * *

 _ **Senin, 09: 46**_

Jam berdentang memberi tahu semua murid bahwa jam istirahat pertama telah dimulai, dan Yaya tak tahu ia mesti ke mana dan berbuat apa untuk menghabiskan waktu bebasnya ini. Ia mentok tertabrak jalan buntu, ditinggal semua teman sekalasnya lagi untuk menyeorang diri di dalam kelas. Bahkan Taufan pun sudah keluar bersama gebetan barunya, Amy. Dan menemui Ying yang dipanggil ke ruang OSIS untuk _meeting_ bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

Tak mendapat satu ilham pun yang ia sukai, Yaya terpekur di tempat, jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk asal permukaan mejanya.

 _Sekarang apa coba?_

Gadis itu kemudian menghela napasnya, kedengarannya berat.

 _Sebaiknya aku keluar aja deh dulu_ , usulnya pada diri sendiri, _kelamaan dalam kelas rasanya sumpek juga._

Yaya mengangguk, menyetujui sarannya dan berpikir kalau tak ada salahnya kalau dia mengitari gedung sekolah sekali-kali. Paling tidak, sampai rasa pegal dikakinya ini hilang.

Akhirnya memiliki secuil juga rencana yang terbentuk, ia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah keluar tanpa destinasi yang pasti di kepala, melamun disetiap detiknya. Yaya tak terlalu plin-plan pada jalur yang ia pilih, gadis itu biarkan saja kakinya menggiringnya ke manapun yang mereka inginkan, asalkan jangan menuju struktur padat dan Yaya akan senang. Mudah, bukan?

Tak lama kemudian, Yaya meringis kala mendapati diri terjebak di lantai atas yang dikhususkan untuk anak Kelas XII:

Di mana pertengkaran antara dua murid lelaki semampai tengah terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Oh, tidak.

Merasakan aura-aura yang mencekam bahkan sebelum menancapkan kaki di ubin lantai 3, Yaya menciutkan diri di balik _railing_ tangga, mengutuk lamunannya yang membuatnya teledor tak merasakan hawanya terlebih dahulu sebelum naik dan berdoa supaya dua orang itu tak melihat dan menyeretnya kepertarungan mereka.

Sekarang ini, Yaya cuma bisa duduk diam dan menguping di tempat persembunyiannya saja, berusaha membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin dan mengintip keadaan sekitar dengan diam-diam, bukannya mengendap turun dengan perlahan.

Alias, dia _kepo_ , kepengin tahu apa darah akan bermuncratan atau tidak.

Kepala mencuat sedikit dari _railing_ yang berbahan dasar besi, Yaya hunuskan pendengarannya supaya lebih tajam lagi, menyaksikan kedua pemuda itu saling lempar hujatan atau mungkin cacian pada satu sama lain.

 _Ini bakal jadi jelek_ , wanti Yaya, merinding melihat betapa dekatnya mereka melewati batas kesabaran masing-masing.

Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna merah kentallah yang pertama kali remuk di bawah tekanan dan memulai aksi kekerasannya, mendorong tubuh lelaki bermata emas menyala yang memakai rompi OSIS itu untuk menjauh, supaya dia mundur. Tetapi, anggota OSIS itu juga tak mau kalah, meski didorong sekuat tenaga pun ia masih dapat berdiri. Dia melangkah mantap dan mengusung satu jari ke arah pemuda yang terlihat berandalan itu, seolah-olah menuduhnya akan sesuatu.

Mulut lelaki bermata emas itu kemudian bergerak, meneriakkan sesuatu pastinya, namun Yaya terlalu jauh untuk mendengarnya. Entah jika pemuda berandalan itu menyahut atau tidak. Karena posisi berdirinya yang membelakangi Yaya, rupanya saja ia tak tahu, cuma gerakan tangannya saja yang mengindikasikan kalau pemuda itu betul-betul merespons balik lawan bicaranya.

Si jaket kulit mendadak menyelipkan tangan ke dalam jaketnya, mengeluarkan suatu benda dari saku tersembunyinya. Melihat jelas apa benda tersebut tapi tidak bagi Yaya yang kejauhan, kedua mata si anggota OSIS terbelalak, pipinya merah padam dan ia berteriak lagi. Jelas dari reaksi anggota OSIS itu kalau benda yang baru dipertunjukkan teramat penting baginya.

Atau mungkin, berbahaya.

Pundak pemuda yang mengenakan jaket kulit itu bergetar, membucahkan sebersit amarah di mata emas pemuda berompi itu.

Menebak-nebak apa yang tengah terjadi, Yaya tertegun.

 _Apa lelaki berandal itu... sedang tertawa? Mengolok-ngolok anggota OSIS itu mungkin?_

Mereka lanjut bercakap-cakap lagi dan dengan elegan Jaket Kulit melempar sesuatu yang 'penting' itu ke belakang tubuhnya, mengundang sebuah pekikan kaget dari Mata Emas.

Yaya pun akan terbawa suasana dan menahan bunyi henyakan, jika latahnya tidak timbul mendadak karena bunyi _degum!_ benda yang jatuh itu luar biasa nyaring dan dekat dengan posisinya, mengejutkannya.

"Eh, kucing garong makan nasi goreng! Eeee, pisang matang minta dipitung wayeee! Maafkan hamba sahaya ini, Ya Rooob!"

Kali ini Yaya betul-betul tersentak parah, melirik benda yang mengagetkannya, melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak dan membekap mulut embernya untuk diam dan tenang.

Tapi, pikirannya jauh dari kata tenang.

 _Gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat, gawaaat...!_

Seperti yang Yaya duga, suara kasak-kusuk kedua pemuda itu tak terdengar lagi. Hening.

Lalu...

"Siapa di sana?!"

Suara itu terdengar parau, berat, dan memacu adrenalin dalam diri Yaya. Dipikirannya yang amburadul, hanya satu jalan keluar yang dapat ia lihat saat ini dan itu adalah...

 _Lariii...!_

"E-Eh?! Berhenti...!"

Kali ini suaranya beda, terdengar lebih lembut, tapi tetap menuntut. Pemuda berompi itu buru-buru menghampiri tempat persembunyian Yaya, namun empunya sudah keburu kabur duluan, meninggalkan mereka dijejak berasapnya.

"Tuh, kan, Gempa," celetuk pemuda berjaket kulit itu ketika ia berjalan mengikutinya, berkacak pinggang memandangi anak tangga menuju ke bawah dengan saksama. "Ada cewek usil yang ngebuntutin kamu. Daritadi kubilangin juga, nggak percaya."

Halilintar mendengus, tetapi Gempa tak terlalu menghiraukan kawannya itu sekarang. Ia kemudian berlutut dan mengambil balik buku catatan yang tadi dibuang Halilintar, katanya sih demi menarik 'pembuntut'nya itu supaya keluar.

Gempa sungguh tak yakin dengan obsesi sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Hali, aku ke kantor KepSek dulu, ya?" tukas Gempa mengganti subjek. "Kamu duluan gih ke kelas. Terus jangan cari gara-gara sama cewek lain, oke? Aku nggak diuntit cewek yang normal apalagi _psycho_ dan itu final. Titik!"

Ketua OSIS itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan kawannya itu sendiri. Namun, semakin jauh ia melangkah menjauhi Halilintar, semakin bertumpuk juga firasat buruk meliputinya, membebaninya.

 _Semoga cuma perasaanku saja_ , pikirnya.

Dia tentu tak melihat bagaimana mata Halilintar mendelik ke arah mana si gadis malang tadi berlari.

* * *

 _ **Senin, 10: 02**_

Yaya hampir terjun payung menuruni anak tangga secepat yang ia bisa, tak berani menengok ke belakang takut kalau kedua remaja yang lebih tua darinya itu masih kukuh membuntuti dan mengekorinya, mungkin hendak menginterogasinya di ruang tertutup dan ingin dia dibungkam.

Untuk selama-lamanya.

Tak sekalipun ia berpikir untuk berhenti, kini berada di lantai dasar tapi masih tetap berlari seolah melawan maut itu sendiri. Yaya jajaki koridor yang menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tancap gas dan tak melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Karena kelalaiannya inilah, seseorang yang malang telah menjadi korbannya.

"Uwaaah...?!"

Oh, tidak. Maka pemuda itu membawa setumpuk buku lagi!

"M-Maaf...!" teriaknya, menoleh kepadanya tapi tidak berhenti juga.

Yaya tetap melaju secepat kilat dan mendobrak pintu ganda menuju pekarangan. Kalau ia biarkan matanya terdiam berlama-lama melihat sosok malang bermata hijau tosca itu, bisa-bisa Yaya mati berdiri karena rasa bersalah.

Ia tegarkan hatinya dan kabur ke halaman belakang sekolah, gambaran menyedihkan pemuda bermanik hijau itu didorongnya ke pojokkan otakknya.

 _Selamatkan nyawaku dulu, baru pikirkan orang lain._

Egois, kah, pemikiran ini?

 _Tentu saja_ , ringis Yaya, merasa munafik.

Waktu seperti telah tersendat kala Yaya menghamburkan diri ke taman sekolah; surga kecil para murid yang ingin _refreshing_ sejenak dari pelajaran mereka, terutama bagi Yaya yang sering stress mendadak. Sebab itu, Yaya bisa tahu di mana tempat bagus untuk bersembunyi di taman ini, seperti...

 _Kolam ikan di tepi—..._

Kaki Yaya terasa melambat, matanya membundar.

 _Perkebunan tanaman obat ke-... cil..._

Yaya kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengucek kelopaknya berkali-kali untuk mengecek kalau ia masih bangun dan tidak tidur dan masuk ke dunia mimpi.

Seperti bocah lelaki... yang tertidur pulas di tepian marmer kolam ikan yang dia tuju.

 _Alamak! Dia ngorok pula!_

"Hei, Dek?" Yaya hampiri anak itu pelan-pelan supaya tidak mengejutkannya, mengguncang bahunya guna membangunkannya secara halus. "Ayo, Dek, bangun! Jangan tidur di sini! Oi!"

Beberapa menit kemudian dan aktifitas yang Yaya lakukan hanyalah mengguncangnya, akhirnya anak itu mau juga membuka kelopak matanya, manik kalem biru laut menemui sepasang iris coklat hangat milik Yaya.

Yaya spontan meneguk dengan nyaring, tiba-tiba merasa canggung diperhatikan anak—bukan, lelaki seumurnya ini dengan sebegitu intensnya.

Tersenyum kikuk, Yaya beri pemuda itu jarak yang dapat diterima norma dan semua hamba sahaya, membiarkannya melenguh dan meregangkan tubuh sesuka hatinya.

"Ini... di mana...?" tanyanya, terkantuk-kantuk.

"Kolam ikan dekat kebun tanaman obat-obatan." jelas Yaya, kali ini tersenyum betulan. "Beruntung aku ketemu kamu, lho, kalo tidak kamu bisa masuk angin."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, bersikap seakan mengerti tapi matanya masih tak fokus.

"Oh. Kelas... dah dimulai, ya...?"

Yaya terkekeh, mengulurkan tangannya. "Soal kelas kita pikirin nanti aja. Sini, biar kubantu kamu berdiri."

"J-Jangan!"

Tangan Yaya terhenti di tengah udara, kaget telah disuguhi penolakan yang tegas dari anak yang kelihatan tulen itu.

Mata pemuda itu berubah gelap, dia menunduk.

"Maaf," lirihnya. "Aku cuma... bukuku..."

"Buku?" ulang Yaya, menaikkan alis.

"Buku." Dia mengangguk, kali ini lebih mantap dari yang pertama, dan menunjuk ke bawah dasar kolam ikan. "Buku-... ku."

Dengan segan-segan, Yaya intip tempat yang dia tunjuk, meringis kala melihat buku gambar berbentuk _binder_ yang tenggelam di dasar kolam nan dangkal tersebut, isinya telah rusak karena larut dan dipatoki ikan-ikan hias.

Yang, lalu, mengingatkan gadis itu akan patokan dahsyat seekor ayam jago.

Yaya menggigil, hendak mengusir memori itu jauh-jauh. Dimomen bernotalgianya ini, Yaya terlewatkan untuk mengecek kondisi emosi si pemuda yang berkabung karena kematian buku gambarnya itu.

Terlebih lagi, dia mulai meneteskan air mata sekarang.

Yaya gelagapan tak tahu harus apa.

"T-Tenang, Dek!" Yaya akhirnya coba menghibur, menapok pundaknya sebagai upaya memberinya rasa semangat. "Nanti kubelikan buatmu gantinya! Y-Yang lebih bagus, deh! Pokoknya j-jangan sedih... oke?"

Pemuda itu masih terisak, menatap Yaya dalam-dalam. "Janji?"

"Janji." angguknya, menyakininya sepenuh hati.

Dia tersenyum.

Dengan tenaga yang berlebih, Yaya lalu tuntun lelaki bermanik biru laut itu untuk pergi menuju gedung utama sekolah dengan aman dan tentram, lebih karena ia protektif daripada maksud-maksud yang lain juga tertentu ( _hush_! Jangan mesum kau, pikiran!). Selama perjalan mereka, cuma dua hal saja yang pemuda itu mau beri tahu tentang dirinya, yaitu:

"Namaku... Ice, aku baru pindah ke sini... minggu lalu. Salam... kenal."

Dan lantunan pengumuman yang menyatakan istirahat telah usai tengah berbunyi dikejauhan.

* * *

 ** _Senin, 12: 15_**

"...-ya? Ya-...?! Oi, ...-ya? YAYA!"

Yaya tersentak, kaget bukan main sewaktu mendapati sepasang mata kelabu tengah mengawasinya dengan geram, suara tamparan pada meja menggema ke seluruh kantin. Yaya kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatapi sahabatnya yang terduduk di hadapannya itu bingung, berpikir, _ada apa?! Apa aku ketularan virus setengah-tidurnya Ice, ya?_

Tak perlu sebuah superkomputer untuk menerjemahkan perasaan Ying sekarang ini; dia kesal.

 _Sangat_ kesal.

"Woi!" gebu gadis berkacamata itu lagi, dongkol tak sekira. "Kamu ini denger enggak, sih, apa yang kubilang tadi? Daritadi matamu itu jelalatan ke-HP mulu! Basi, tau!"

Mendengar keluhan Ying, Yaya tak dapat menahan rentetan kikikan untuk keluar dari mulutnya, apalagi setelah melihat pipi Ying yang digembungkan tanda dia yang sedang ngambek. Merasa malu sudah ketangkap basah oleh sahabatnya, Yaya buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya itu untuk kembali ke dalam rok saku seragamnya, menyembunyikannya dari penglihatan Ying jauh-jauh.

"Sori, sori," Yaya berujar, tak terlalu kedengaran menyesal. "Emangnya kamu bilang apa tadi, Ying? Ada hubungannya dengan _meeting_ OSIS pagi ini, kah? Penting, nggak?"

Bila mungkin, komentar ini membuat Ying makin merajuk.

"Penting, lo kata? Penting?! Ya jelas, lah!" Ying heboh membuang kedua tangan ke samping, membuat beberapa mata tertuju padanya. "Makanya, sekali-kali dengerin aku, dong! Siapa tau, mungkin aku suatu hari bakal membawa titah dari Raja dan kamu sendiri aja yang nggak tau! Waktu kamu ngenes sendirian di pojokan baru kerasa kamu!"

Yaya terkikik, seperti rutinitasnya sehari-hari, tak pernah mengampik Ying dengan serius dan ikut terbawa arus saja. "Oke, oke. Ada berita apa hari ini, oh, Perwira Ying pembawa titah Paduka Raja?"

Gadis berkucir dua itu tersenyum jahil, seketika melupakan setiap sakit hati yang ia pendam pada gadis di depannya ini. Bergerak gesit, Ying berdiri dari kursinya dan bertopang berat pada meja kantin, membungkuk mendorong wajahnya mendekati Yaya untuk yang kesekian kalinya di jam istirahat ini. Jujur, senyum yang ia pulas sungguh membuat Yaya tak tenang hati.

Mengingatkannya pada Taufan pagi ini.

Berdekatan begini, Ying lalu berbisik ke telinga Yaya, mulut disembunyikan temeng sebelah tangan. "Kita. Punya. Murid. Baru," dia serius menginformasikan. "Adik kelas, dan... cogan, siiis. Cogan sekaliii!"

Yaya kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengecek kalau dia betul-betul mendengar Ying dengan benar, menatapi gadis berkucir itu dengan tatapan _blank_. Dan, kemudian...

"Cogan itu apa, Ying?" Yaya merespons.

 _GUBRAK!_

"L-Loh?! Kamu nggak papa, Ying? _Hellooo_?"

Ying tak tahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya pada kepolosan sahabatnya yang satu ini, bangkit lagi dalam diam yang mengasihani diri dan menyapu diri dari debu tak kasat mata. Untung bagi Yaya, Ying telah terduduk kembali menghinggapi singgasananya, bersilang tangan dan lagi-lagi memulas wajah geram nan kecewa.

"Yayaaa!" rengeknya. "Kamu ini punya TV, kan? Masa cogan aja enggak tau, sih? Ini cogan, Ya, cogaaan! Kode darurat para kaum hawa! Masa kamu nggak ngerti juga, sih?!"

Seperti tengah membuktikan kecurigaan Ying yang sangat kontroversial bagi mayoritas umat manusia ini, Yaya cuma cengo mengedip-ngedipkan mata beberapa kali, linglung dan _kudet_ tentunya.

Ying tak kuasa menahan tapokan pada jidatnya.

"Eleh, kamu ini... parah! Parah kukata! Kudet kamu ini udah kelewatan, Ya!"

Yaya melentikkan bahunya, menghirup sisa susu kotaknya seolah-olah yang mereka diskusikan ini sangatlah tak penting. Di otak Yaya sekarang ini, cuma bakso Mbok Yu saja yang tergambar. Hanya itu dan tak ada lagi yang lain.

Tapi tidak bagi Ying.

Tekad sudah bulat dan resolusi yang mantap telah terlihat di depan mata, gadis berkacamata itu heboh—kursi mencicit nyaring—bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mendadak menarik-narik lengan Yaya yang loyo untuk ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Yiiing?" Kini Yaya yang rewel, pantat masih tertempel di kursi dan ekspresinya ogah-ogahan. Susu kotak tak juga dia lupakan untuk diisap. "Aku lagi males, nih. Udah, deh, kita di sini aja, ya? Bentaaar aja lagi. Kamu nggak tau, sih, hariku itu gimana, Ying... melelahkan, tau!"

Ying menggeleng kepalanya, tetap kukuh. " _No_. Ndak boleh! Nggak ada alasan! Kamu harus belajar!"

"Belajar apaaa...?!"

Setelah mengutarakan pertanyaan tersebut, seketika air muka Yaya berubah keruh, menyaksikan pasi gelagat Ying yang cekikikan setan seolah tak ada hari esok.

Dia menyeringai.

"Belajar supaya kamu dapat menghargai lawan jenis tipe cogan, dong."

* * *

 _ **Senin, 13: 16**_

"...-dan begitulah, Dek." Yaya akhiri ceritanya dengan helaan napas yang panjaaang sekali, menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang-lebarnya dan meletakkan satu buku yang telah ia cap ke tumpukan di sebelahnya. "Itulah alasannya kenapa aku dikunci di perpus sekarang ini sama kamu. Aneh, kan?"

Blaze mengangguk, mata jingganya berbinar-binar saat ia cengengesan, menyetujui perkataan _senior_ -nya sepenuh hati. "Banget."

Mereka berdua kembali mengurusi kegiatan masing-masing, mencap buku demi buku dan menumpuknya menjadi gunung sesuai abjabnya. Untuk menjelaskan situasi mereka yang _absurd_ ini secara _simple_ ; Yaya, dan seorang lagi murid Kelas X bernama Blaze, hanyalah dua manusia yang tersisa di dalam perpustakaan yang ditinggal tak berpenghuni ini. Mereka secara sengaja dikunci di dalam sini tanpa adanya jalan keluar yang legal tanpa perusakan properti. Yaya perkirakan mereka ini telah terjebak selama kurang-lebih sejam sekarang, memberi satu sama lain kerjaan untuk menghindari kebosanan sambil menunggu gedung sekolah untuk dibuka kembali besok harinya, yang berarti...

Yaya akan terjebak bersama seorang adik kelas—yang adalah seorang lelaki, _mind you_ —sampai matahari terbit esok.

Sial.

Bagaimana harinya bisa berubah serunyem ini, Ya Allah?

Yaya mendengus.

Oke, hari ini memang agak—baiklah, baiklah!— _kelewat_ aneh, itu betul. Yaya akui itu. Tapi jangan mengunci dirinya dengan orang asing di dalam perpustakaan yang rumornya berhantu dipenghujung hari juga, dong!

Mendadak, Yaya mendapat pencerahan.

Semua kejadian hari ini... apa mereka itu ada hubungannya dengan pesan _Dia_ , ya?

 _Buku._

Perpustakaan.

Mata Yaya membulat.

Dengan cepat, ia lirik sosok Blaze diam-diam.

 _Apa mungkin...?_

Yaya termenung, mata masih tertuju pada Blaze dan tangannya ia biarkan bekerja tanpa perintah langsung dari otaknya, tugasnya diasal kerjakan saja, melamun memikirkan kemungkinannya.

 _Tapi, kan_ , lanjutnya, _ada juga yang lain yang bertingkah aneh hari ini... yang berinteraksi denganku karena sebuah buku..._

Tambah Blaze, hitungnya, jadinya tujuh orang, yakni:

Pertama, si aneh yang terus usil menggodanya di halte setiap harinya, Solar. Yaya ingat dia cerewet menanyakan buku yang ia baca waktu itu, tapi tak ia gubris.

Kedua, teman sekelasnya yang terkenal sering main hati itu, Taufan. Seperti biasa, dia minjam buku catatan Yaya karena ia lupa. Tapi apa memang alasannya cuma itu semata?

Ketiga, cowok garang yang asal lempar buku membuat orang latah, entah siapa dia. Yaya tak tahu dan ia tak mau bertemu dia lagi. Ia trauma.

Keempat, si anggota OSIS yang terlalu emosional dan ada kaitannya dengan si cowok garang tadi. Buku yang dilempar sepertinya milik dia, deh.

Kelima, bocah yang Yaya tabrak tanpa mengecek kondisinya, yang matanya hijau tosca. Kasihan, dia juga kelihatannya sedang mengangkut buku-buku yang tebal waktu itu pula. _Ouch_.

Keenam, anak kalem yang meratapi bukunya yang dimakan ikan-ikan; si Ice yang berbicara sambil ngelantur. Jarang bicara tapi anaknya baik.

Dan ketujuh, Blaze, adik kelas yang baru ia kenal karena sama-sama terkunci di dalam perpustakaan ini. Anak periang yang manis tapi rada-rada kurang di bagian—uhuk— _intelligent_ -nya _._

Beda dengan hari-hari yang sebelumnya, Yaya betul-betul punya daftar nama tersangka akan siapa Ilusi sekarang. Yaya keryitkan dahinya, agak susah mencerna kenyataannya. Oh, wow, apa kini kesempatan Yaya untuk mengungkap identitas Ilusi mulai mengaga lebar di hadapannya?

"Kak Yaya," Blaze tiba-tiba memanggil, mengguncang bahunya pelan dan automatis menghentikan lamunan Yaya yang terhanyut-hanyut. Syukurnya, Blaze tak menangkap satupun gerak-geriknya yang janggal, ekspresinya serius.

Yaya terbatuk. "Y-Ya, Dek?"

"Kakak salah letak, nih," jelasnya. "Yang ini seharusnya ditumpukan C, kan?"

Pemuda manis bertopi itu lekas saja menunjukkan Yaya buku yang bermasalah itu, menghamburnya kelewat antusias tepat di depan wajah berlapis kerudungnya dan... Yaya mengkirik merasa malu tak sekira. Tak sampai pikir dia, melihat bukti tersebut dengan dua bola matanya sendiri. Ya, betul. Benar apa kata Blaze, Yaya telah salah kaprah dan mengkategorikan buku pelajaran tersebut dideretan C, padahal buku itu seharusnya ada bersama buku-buku dibagian O.

 _Oala_ , sepertinya Yaya perlu minum sebotol penuh air Aqua, deh. Konsentrasinya pada melenceng ke mana-mana, nih. Malu-maluin.

Kemudian, Yaya pijat pelipisnya kuat-kuat, menatap hal yang lain.

"Maaf Dek, aku cuma lagi banyak pikiran. Insya Allah nggak bakal terulang lagi, kok. Janji."

Yaya kembali mengambil dua-tiga buku langsung dari meja bagiannya, menyusun mereka dengan fokus yang kali ini bertambah dua kali lipat. Menyaksikan aksi kakak kelasnya ini, Blaze tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, merasa geli tanpa tahu kenapa. Dia lalu berbicara tanpa menghentikan tangan yang terus memberi sudut helaian halaman buku sebuah cap khusus, tertunduk dan tak berani memandang Yaya.

Mengapa? Entahlah, dia juga bingung.

"Kan, dah, kubilang," Blaze memulai, senyumnya merekah namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada kertas-kertasnya. "Panggil aja aku Blaze, Kak. Nggak papa, kok. Apa sebegitu susahnya, ya, manggil aku pake namaku sendiri? Emang, sih, namaku itu susah buat diucapin. Tapi! Namaku itu keren, lho! Keren-sekeren orangnya~. Hehe, ya kan, Kak? Kan, kan, kan?!"

Entah apa yang merasuki Blaze untuk membuatnya berani melakukan hak ini, tapi wajahnya kini sangatlah dekat dengan pipi Yaya, sampai cuma sepasang manik jingga unik seperti bara api itu saja yang dapat gadis itu lihat. Bahkan, Yaya juga bisa merasakan hawa panas yang dihembuskan Blaze saking dekatnya jarak muka mereka, ironisnya membuat Yaya beku di tempat.

Dan lalu, Yaya teringat akan sesuatu.

 _Lah, bukannya posisi kami ini kayak aku dan Ying di kantin sewaktu istirahat tadi, yah?_

Mengingat kembali kejadian siang ini dengan Ying, waktu itu Yaya masih bisa berlagak seolah posisi dua tubuh sedekat ini biasa-biasa saja, bahkan normal, karena Ying itu seorang perempuan sekaligus sahabatnya. Tak ada yang salah dari itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika lawan mainnya kini seorang anak lelaki yang ia tak ketahui asal-usulnya? Oh, Yaya hendak pingsan saja sekarang. Lebih baik digotong ke ruang UGD daripada berurusan dengan macam ini!

 _Plis_ , doanya kuat-kuat dalam hati, _menjauhlah dariku Blaze! Kalo begini terus aku bisa kena_ stroke _dini, nih!_

Seolah medengar isi hatinya dan menolaknya mentah-mentah, Blaze malah makin mendekat, meniup daun telinganya.

Yaya tahan kehendak yang ingin merintih.

"Ayo, Kak," bisiknya di telinga Yaya, terdengar percaya diri dan... menggoda? "Aku... keren, kan? Iya, kan, Kak? Tolong bilang iya..."

"Iya!" Yaya memekik, meledak tak tahan lagi dengan posisi mereka ini. "Kamu itu keren! Paling keren sejagat raya! Sumpah!"

'Mengakui' is hatinya, gadis itu tersenggal-senggal, punggungnya tertempel pada permukaan rak buku yang menghalanginya dari kebebasan, rada pasrah mengirimi Blaze tatapan waspada.

Beda dengannya yang mau jantungan, Blaze cuma terkekeh, lagi-lagi meresa geli dengan reaksi kakak kelasnya ini. Lalu dia ubar ekspresi nan puas, baru pertama kali ini ia merasa sesenang ini karena telah dipuji. Karena dipikirnya ia sudah mendapat apa yang ia mau, Blaze pun hendak mundur, memberi Yaya privasinya kembali. Tetapi...

Yaya masih belum selesai lagi.

"D-Dan... err, kamu itu hangat!" lanjut gadis itu, entah kenapa gagap. "Y-ya! Hangaaat banget! N-N-Napas kamu a-aja b-b-bikin aku pe-pa-panaaas! K-Kamu adek k-k-kelas t-tapi lebih tinggi d-dari aku d-d-dan kamu gaya! A-Aku suka topi kamu! D-dan aku kira kamu i-i-itu anak Kelas 12, lho! S-s-suer! Kamu itu... err... c-cogan! Ya, cogan! Kamu itu 'cogan'! Cogan secogan-cogannya cogan! T-terus—...!"

Blaze mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu...

"Pfffttt...!"

Gelak tawa dari cowok yang ia puji-puji ke langit ketujuh itu membuat rentetan pujian Yaya terhenti di tengah jalan, tercekat secara menyakitkan di tenggorokannya. Tentu saja, melihat reaksi seperti ini dari Blaze, Yaya tak dapat menahan rona merah untuk menyebar di pipinya, merasa malu walau tak tahu persisnya kenapa. Dengan sabar, Yaya tunggu sampai Blaze cukup tenang untuk menjelaskan kesalahannya sekarang ini. Apa tadi ucapannya melewati batas kewajaran seperti yang Ying sering bilang dulu, ya? Atau mungkin dia kelewat ngelantur sampai-sampai berubah mengutuk Blaze dan bukannya memuji dia, gitu?

Memangnya, 'cogan' itu apa, sih?

Dipikirkan berapa kalipun jawabannya, cuma Blaze dan Tuhanlah yang tahu. Tapi orang yang dapat ditanyainya secara langsung—si Blaze sialan ini—masih saja dia tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapannya.

Jujur, Yaya mulai capek menunggunya.

"Aduh, duh, duh...!" Akhirnya—sedikit—tenang juga, Blaze pun memeluk perutnya yang terasa perih kayak orang sakit mag, sesekali ledakan kikikan keluar dari mulutnya yang ia bekap. "Eleh, Kak Yaya! Kamu ini lucu bangeeet, deh! Imut pula!"

Belum Yaya bisa balas komentar, balas mencemooh kalau Blaze itu anak 'shota' (entah apa artinya kata yang satu ini lagi), Blaze telah berubah serius dalam sekejap mata, mengagetkan Yaya lagi akan betapa cepat dan mudahnya lelaki muda di hadapannya ini dapat berganti muka.

Saat Blaze melangkah mendekatinya, Yaya menyiapkan diri untuk tindakan lain yang pasti akan membuat dirinya tak nyaman. Mau lari pun percuma. Kenapa? Karena di posisinya yang duduk adem-anyem di belakang meja resepsionis ini, ia digempet si Blaze dan sebuah rak buku raksasa, tak ada jalan keluar kecuali nekat memanjat meja dan tancap gas selanjutnya. Itu pun juga cuma buang-buang waktu, sebab pintu perpustakaan telah dikunci orang—uhuk, Ying—yang tak bertanggung jawab. Namun, tak diduga-duga, langkah Blaze terhenti di jarak yang masih dapat diterima norma khalayak setempat, dan—mengejutkan Yaya tak sekira—menjetik keningnya tanpa peringatan apapun.

"Ow!" Yaya mengaduh, mengusap daerah kening yang terasa sakit dikarenakannya. "Buat apa itu, huh?"

Blaze menggeleng, kedua tangan disembunyikan di belakang badan, wajahnya baru pertama kali ini terlihat tentram. "Bukan buat apa-apa, kok. Cuma..."

Yaya mendelik, curiga. "Cuma apa?"

"Cuma bahagia aja," jawabnya lagi, ambigu.

Responsnya ini hanya membuat sang gadis makin _kepo_.

"Bahagia kenapa?" selidiknya tak kalah, merengut.

Bibir Blaze kini merekah kecil ke atas, wajahnya nampak sendu dan ia lirik sepatunya. Lagi-lagi takut memandangi Yaya secara langsung.

Keheranan, Yaya kirimi adik kelasnya itu tatapan dan sebuah alis yang terangkat. Sekarang dia yang membuat Blaze tak nyaman.

Sebagai balasannya, pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk pada kepalnya.

"Nggak papa, kok, Kak. Bukan hal yang penting. Sini, biar kuangkat tumpukan bukunya buat Kakak."

Yaya tak menyadarinya, terlalu sibuk mengamati Blaze yang menjauh menggotong gunungan buku ke pelosok perpustakaan seolah ingin bersembunyi darinya, tetapi ponselnya itu tengah bergetar di dalam saku roknya, layarnya menunjukkan notifikasi untuk sebuah pesan yang baru diterimanya.

 _13: 32_

 _Unread,_

 _Ilusi_

 _Apa kau senang berinteraksi denganku hari ini, Han? Kali ini kau beruntung, hmm? Bertemu denganku dan kita juga 'berbicara'! Siapa sangka, huh? Aku senang, kok, walau mungkin ekspresiku tak menunjukkan emosi lain selain sesuatu yang netral. Aku harus menjaga_ image _-ku, tahu. Kalau kau sadar akan gelagat anehku, kau akan tahu aku siapa dan permainan kecil kita ini akan berakhir begitu saja._

 _Oh, aku tak ingin itu, melihat ekspresi bingungmu karena aku disetiap saat itu terlalu menyenangkan bagiku._

 _Hehe, sadis, kah, aku?_

 _Tetapi, meski permainan kita dan melakukan kontak denganmu adalah momen terbaik dalam hidupku yang singkat ini, mungkin ada baiknya jika kita tak mencoba mengontak satu sama lain untuk saat ini. Aku khawatir, Han. Sebab..._

 _Duri yang kuperingatkan telah menusuk kulitmu._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Boboiboy adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio.**

 **A/N: Astaganaga! 5k lebih?! Wow! Sumpah, ini _chapter_ terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis sepanjang hidupku! Aduh... nggak nyangka aku... akhirnya...! Akhirnya selesai juga! *sujud syukur dan ikutan acara akikah (?) anak orang***

 **Tempulu aku gaje sendiri dan menyenangkan hati karena pencapaian yang sangat biasa ini; monggo, tolong _review_ dan tebak pecahan Boboiboy mana yang berperan sebagai Ilusi di sini. Petunjuknya ada, kok, tenang. Tinggal baca pesan-pesan Ilusi dan hubungkan apa yang dia tulis dengan pengalaman Yaya pada hari itu, buat bab ini, hari Senin. Mudah, kan? ;)**

 **Anu, uhuk! Bolehkah aku minta _fav_ dan _follow_ , ya? Plis, sekali aja? Boleh, ya? Plis, plis, pliiis! Kalo enggak, nanti didekatin Blaze, lho! Mau?**

 ** _Ya, jelas, lah!_ semua _readers_ serempak berteriak dari balik gadget dan komputer mereka. _Si Blaze itu cogan, braaay. Imut lagi! Siapa yang nggak mau coba?!_**

 **#plak.**

 **S-Sekian, deh. Nanti kegajeanku makin menjadi-jadi lagi. P-Plis bantu _Author_ Amatir ini, ya? Uhuk.**

 **Terima kasih dan jumpa lagi!**

 **—Adiaz Rue**


End file.
